Lost Magician
by Kitcass
Summary: a young girl living in gotham is part of an underground group of young female assassins run by a faceless man. when the group is discovered by the dynamic duo, she is the only one to escape capture. she's now on the run from the cops and the batman.
1. Chapter 1

Oh shit. Never take life for granted kiddies; you don't realize that until a gun barrel is staring you point blank in the face. Cold metal touches down on my forehead, one of the man's meaty hands presses over my mouth and the other hand shoves the gun harder against my head. Ice cold adrenaline races through my veins, But before I could do anything another set of abnormally large hands pinned my arms behind my back, a gruff voice, clearly trying to mask his normal one, whispered in my ear "_thanks girlie_" a pouch is forced out of fingers by hands much stronger than mine. Their masks and disguised voices tell me their probably not planning on killing me, but hey, i'm not in the position to take chances. I smile under the sweaty hand and take one of the man's giant fingers and chomp down on it. He lets out a very girly sounding scream as I swing one of my feet back and hear a satisfying crack as my heal digs into the other mans crotch. The pouch flies out of his hands and I grab it and tear down the street before either of them can recover. _Damn, that was way to close, _I never got caught, and seriously this had been the first time in over two years. I tried to push the thought from my head as I made my way 'home' but it kept coming back, _am I losing it? _The thought was terrifying,I decided not to tell anyone about tonight and just lie and say everything had gone smoothly. It wouldn't be hard; I was very good at lying. But then again, J was better.

The warehouse was dark, it always was. I had finished before anyone else, which normally wasn't rare, however the blood around my mouth was, I was still trying to get that man's sweat and blood out of mouth, god I felt like a vampire. Spitting on the ground one more time I checked the pouch. "980 990 1000" I whispered out loud. Good the thugs hadn't managed to slip anything out, woulda' been hell for me if they had. I threw they cash into the slot by the door and walked upstairs, five bunk beds, nine girls, we lost Natalie a few weeks ago, the little idiot had run right into a gang shooting, wonder when mark was getting a new one, not that I cared, most of the newbies only lasted a week, they were too soft, running their mouths about their 'morals' or whatever and how it was 'wrong' to kill. Sure I killed, but it's not like I enjoyed it, I wasn't that heartless. Sighing, I kicked off my boots under my bed and padded in my socks to the tiny bathroom we all shared; two sinks a toilet and a shower, not much for te- nine girls, not that we spent to long putting on makeup and doing out hair and whatnot, I still liked it when I was alone, I could shower without death threats. Cranking up the hot water, I let it wash all the blood and sweat off me. I was in there much longer than I could be if everyone else was 'home' if you're in the shower more than five minutes they come in and drag you out, naked or not. After about ten minutes I heard the door lock click, there were only 11 keys to that door, one for all of us and one for him, not that he ever came in, we only saw him on the flat screen TV up in the corner when he was giving us news and telling us what to do. Typically it involved robbing someplace, if not we just went off and did whatever the envelope that came through the slot everyday with our name on it said, like mine this morning, it looked like this

Courtney-

Rob drug lords' house on 1832 North Street at 11pm

-J

That was it, all I knew was his name started with a J! So why did I do this? Well J brainwashed most of the girls into doing this, we were all street girls, having roamed Gotham from a young age. Most of them, if they had one at all, had families who didn't give a damn what they did, probably didn't even notice they were gone. Me? I don't even know, been in foster care my whole life, out late one night, I wasn't scared, never scared, I could defend myself, so when I saw a figure at the end of the block at one in the morning, I was excited for a good fight with some wasted ass-hole, not a girl, she only looked a few years older than me. She started yapping about how my family didn't care and that she could take me away and all that, I told her to shut up and just take me, I was at the bottom of the heap, what did I have to lose? No friends, no family and a big-ass secret no one wanted in on. So I went with her, I liked her, she wasn't weak like you would think she was at first sight, blonde, skinny and had a great smile, until you saw her kill a man. I loved her she like the big sister I never had, her name was Carrie. She's dead now, I don't like to remember that night, the only person I ever liked dying, and I was the only one there, the only one who could of stopped it, guess it toughened me up though, now I know people die and I live with it, it's either that or I go insane, that's what happened to madaseen, she was a big black girl, seen it all, her twin sister were here a few years back, now I've never had twin but I could tell they were real close, her sisters name was- hell I don't even know, but she got herself killed after just a month, well madaseen went loco, crying every night, the dumb-ass went after the guy who killed her sister, got him too, and then got shot by one of his cronies. The only person here that wasn't an idiot was Kat. She showed up about a month after me, I dident like her at first, but neither of us had gotten killed in the two years we've been here, so I figured she's the best person to get to know at all.

Good thing it was Kat who walked into the bathroom, anyone else would of gone berserk for me taking all the hot water. She gave me a grunt and walked over to the shower violently drawing the curtains and turned the water on, there was a hiss and I found out it wasn't the water but Kat herself, blood was filling the bottom of the tub, now most people would either pass out of start frantically asking if she was okay, but I wasn't most people, Kat knew how to take care of herself, and I knew how to stay out of her business, not that I wouldn't ask her about I later, I wasn't that heartless. Walking away from the disgusting smelling bathroom I walked over to my bed row, me and Kat had been here the longest so we got the bead at the end of the row. It was almost 3 am now, and some of the other girls were starting to come in through the door, some looking happy, some looking like they wanted to kill themselves, it was rumored if you came home short of cash, J called you down and kept you in a room isolated for a day, and that was just for the first time, Of course it wasn't a rumor, been down there myself, room was full of rats and smelled like piss, even if he would feed us while we were in there we couldn't keep it down. One girl had killed herself with a pencil after J locked her in there for a week; it was just her third time. While I was busy trying to sleep a voice can on through the intercom. "Linny, please go to the third door on the left at the bottom of the stairs. Thank you" he always said it so politely, but we all knew where Linny was going, she must of come home short, of course it was only her second week. She looked terrified, the girl couldn't be older than 10, she looked around, hoping someone could help her. I scoffed, "_newbie". _I watched her cornrows swing out the door and grumbled, pulling the thin while sheet over my head, one of the girls had turned on the light, the light was never on. There was a mixture of grumbles from girls half asleep telling them to turn it off, and the gasps from the newbies telling her J was going to send them to the room for giving away someone lived here. But it wasn't a girl, that was clear, the entire room was silent, little Linny was standing behind him terrified. The fact everyone had shut up and the light was still on was a dead giveaway something was wrong. I shot up in bed, hand already reaching for the dagger strapped to my bed, until I realized who it was. _Oh shit_ I thought, _**Batman**_


	2. Chapter 2

Complete panic. That's what happened after about five whole seconds of batman coming into out humble adobe. A bunch of idiots decided it was a wonderful idea to attack batman with cooking knives, yeah not so much, they were knocked out in about ten seconds. Without thinking I grabbed the duffel bag I kept all my clothes in, threw in my sheet and dagger and slid out the window, closely followed by Kat. The roof behind our warehouse made escapes easy. I was running Kat next to me, neither one looking at the other, until we found ourselves being followed. We both turned and so did our chaser, it was a little boy, black hair and in a colorful costume. He looked like a Christmas tree with a soulless star on top. I just stared at him for a half second, in my defense he flinched first, if I wasn't able to read body language I never would have lived until now. I ran at him dagger raised, I wasn't planning on killing him, just scaring him enough to run back to big daddy bats and leave us alone. Sure one on two wasn't fair, but neither was this twerp following us. "hmmm" I thought aloud "I could of sworn you were taller" this seemed to piss him off, and he ran at me with a knife carved like a bat inow what kind of idiot pays to have his knives carved like a bat? /i I thought. If I had money like that I would just make sure they worked, I smirked deflecting one with my knife that was aimed at my face. Now he seemed really pissed, forgetting his little toys he ran at me and tried to cut my legs out from underneath me. I almost didn't dodge. Almost. I jumped up last second, doing a back flip onto the next roof. He followed and came right at me, going right for my throat, this bat-boy wasn't like the others, J had told us to steer clear of the bat-folk, they were good, and they may not kill you, but if they caught you they would torture you until you spilled the beans where he was, then he would kill you. They were good, but it seemed like he really was trying to kill me. I ducked and he sailed over my head, landing on his hands and flipping right back onto his feet. Turning to face me again, I got tired of this; all I wanted to do was find somewhere to sleep for the night. I leapt to the next roof trying to think of a plan ithere, a water tower/i I ran towards it as fast as I could, which was pretty fast, but so was he. The second I got there he reached out and grabbed my shirt and pinned me to the tower. I smirked at him and whisperedi "I never get caught"/i he looked up at what I was pinned against and cussed. Right after I dug my dagger into the metal, letting all fifty thousand gallons of water hit the little bird boy strait in the conk. I really hoped I hadn't killed him, i tried not to kill, and I never killed security guards or other people just doing their job to feed their families. I don't think the bat-folk were getting paid to do this, but they defiantly weren't criminals. I'm pretty sure I wasn't either I thought as I jumped back to the first roof to get my stuff, and then I remembered something. iKat /i why on earth hadn't she followed me! I f not to even the fight then at least to take him on if I went down, she must of gotten attacked, that was the only explanation . I jumped from roof to roof before I got there, only Kat was there but i'm pretty sure I would have rather found her being attacked then sitting of the roof surrounded in a puddle of blood. Me, not being a sissy girl and fainting right there, I ran forward and cut off her shirt, the wound she patched up earlier had reopened; the bandages were stained red and not doing a good job at holding her together. Damn Kat, why didn't you stitch this us you idiot, whispered just loud enough for her to hear. It needed stitches, no doubt, but the only place I knew with stitches was crawling with cops and bat-folk by now, yeah I know people die, doesn't mean Kat has to. I picked her up and started back to where we came from. It was hard, Kat wasn't heavy and I wasn't weak, butt was a good half mile away and I had to carry double the weight. "Sorry" I whispered setting her down outside the window. I climbed onto the roof and muttered under my breath "wodiw eht edistuo kool" I crossed my fingers hoping it would work. Right when I thought it hadn't, a cop flung open the window and started yelling, if I didn't know who it was he was yelling about it would have been kinda funny. I don't know what I had done, I guess I could always do that, say something backwards and had it come true. Sometimes it didn't work, and I felt like napping for years afterwards. When I had discovered it in third grade I decided it was only to be used in extreme emergency's' I felt like this was one. Relieved Kat wasn't going to die anytime I walked back to where I had thrown my bag, and of course it was gone. I must have been going crazy cause I yelled out to no one "sure why not? Take my stuff too? Well FUCK YOU!" The next thing I knew I was on my knees sobbing, i shakily stood up and wiped my wet face, staining it red with Kats blood that was still on my hands. Mentally slapping myself, I tucked my knife in one of my combat boots and wiped the blood on my tank top. Nowhere to go, no one to go to, I was stuck. I was had nothing but the clothes on my back and a hunting knife. There's no way I would go to the cops, foster care was not an option. So what to do? I realized I hadn't known what's been going on for the past two years, so first things first, find a newspaper. Only one problem, a fifteen year old walking around with a bloodstained tank top and a knife sticking out of her shoes would get the cops called, even in Gotham. Not to mention the fact they had connected whichever of the girls had been reported missing with the little assassin's underground club, so no doubt they would be looking for my face. I suddenly realized how tired I was, I hadn't slept in two days, plus my little backwards talking back there. Sighing I started walking, keeping my head down and out of the view point of any bystander on the street below. Finally I came across a building under construction. There was even some of that pink insulation stuff lying on one of the upper floors that I used as a pillow, I fell asleep before my head even hit it


End file.
